yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 13 Episode 36: Tomoko's job
Earlier on that day, Keyth had sent Tomoko out on a job to obtain from the notorious Purple. Owner of the 'Purple Door' club. A Brothel where women go to make a bit of money on the side. SayuriAkagi: -Tomoko looked around the area that she knew was home slight remembering her days as child bumming out on the streets hoping and praying for some sign of the woman who was supposed to protect her from men like the one who tried to approach her or her master, as she blantly ignored the tattered mans words making her way passed the old burger joint towards the direction of the club making sure to remove the only trace of evidence that would link her to her new family- "It was he who broke my mason plate." -she whispers into the digital lock of the collar she wore, a present from her boss himself the day she became one of them and leaving it in a secluded spot hidden in the alley way knowing that the beacon in the lock could be traced if necessary to keep tabs on her. Nearing the door she could see another young girl being thrown out practically naked and in tears a sight she was all too familiar with from her days as sub which only caused her resolved to grow to bring the bastard down even harder as she heard the voice of the bounce ask her, "You coming in to?". Tomoko letting painted lips turn into a smirk before saying, "Hell yeah I am, is Purple in? Tell him that Sakura cums." -she informs the bouncer lowering her gaze to the ground some as well as her head slightly getting a kick out of briefly seeing his face almost fall into disarray at the name of the woman that took both his, purple and another dick all at the time at a party hosted by the now late Dom Show Boat. (reposts) Thunrian: ( http://youtu.be/cNOP2t9FObw ) The blaring sounds of the club would have quaked the building with hard thumps and raddles of the blasting music that stormed throughout the area. The scent carried a musky smell of sex and drug use. The sound of clashing moans and the music made one melody that would have turned even the strongest and powerful unsexual being a bit weak to the unerving sensation that would follow behind the screams of pleasure. The bouncer had indeed noticed her name and a smirk broke across his face as guided her through the club, the lights had been flashing with bright red and purple lights. Neon signs all over the club that gave it, it's futurstic feel to it. He made his way through the club with the female right behind him untill they finally had made it to purples office with a 6 minute walk. The bouner opened the door with his right arm with a slow and swinging creak. And there he had beem purple, with his head tilted back in his desk as two girls had been giving him a blow job at the same time. He seemed to be in some form of a trance as they sucked him off. One blonde, the other silverish platnium hair that gave off a crystal glow to the neon dim room. " Boss, you have a guest..." Purple opened his eyes and his brown hues lit up upon seeing her. " Sakura!?" He said sitting up, a loud 'POP' noise was heard as he tossed one girl to the side of the room. " Work on your suck's you use your teeth to much bitch your never gonna sell with that, get the fuck out. NOW!" He said shouting at the blonde. " Ok amy, your doing good sweet heart. Keep up the good work." He said smiling at the silver haired girl. Passing by Tomoko had been another crying girl, and another silver haired one counting through the bills that purple had just given her with a smirk on her face. " Come in Sakura, take a seat.. take a seat..." Purple had been naked walking across his room to pull on a pair of leather pants. Making his way to the refridgerator in his room. He took out a drink for himself, and then passed her a wine-cooler across his desk. " What Can I do for you today? I haven't seen you since that party with Show, how's show been these days?" He said leaning forward with a bright smile on his face. SayuriAkagi: -Maintain the appearence of sub she moves through the clubs vibrate atmosphere her lowered eyes taking in the sights as she lead to the place where she needs to be to her left were several girls tied up being lashed at while their bodies sways in constant rapture from the blissful pain they experienced while to the right other meshed and mingled their bodies against the cool metal of pole caressing one others bodies as lustful eyes watched on. All the sight of course brought a slight smile to her face some what as it brought back some old memories that most women would see as disguesting rather pleasent but such was the nature of a sub. Stepping into the office she bows to Purple keeping her head lowered watching yet another gilr be dismissed while another be rewarded at the mention of her old name. "Master Purple Sakura is happy to see you again also" -Tomoko says her voice laced in erotic tones that would make most men try for her just by talking alone- "Master is gone Sakura is afriad and like so many of us he favored we were casted out when the new Master took over the house. Sakura hoping that you Master Purple would take her in here as one of your girls." Tomoko maintains her place standing waiting first to be told to enter by Purple first as was the manner of her teachings making sure that in the light of the room her could see her large breasts heaving up and down as she breathe her dark nipple perk already from having been brushed up against the sheer material that did so little to cover them and her rest of her tempting body- Thunrian: " I see..."Purple said leaning back in his seat a bit to eye the female. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked at her. " Ayyy ayyyy I remember the parties show used to have huh, You had those golden lips what the boys all used to say huh. Hey why dont you show me how that works out for you again huh? Show me how you work those things for old times sakes. When your done we can really talk about what your here for you know get, some things straightened out.." He said standing up out of his seat a bit unzipping his pants so his limpy cock fell out of it's place of containment. He held it up and singlned her around the desk. If she had done as told, he'd sit back down and tilt his head back. " I'm into this blinding fetish right? So excuse me..." he said pulling a black blind fold over his eyes as he tied it on his head. Moving about in his seat as he waited for Tomoko to make her move over to him. He had dropped his cock letting it sit on his lap. " Yeeaaahhh.. can't wait to tell the boys I got to get a BJ from the golden lips sakura again... Do that biting thing you used to do to huh, make throw some cash your way for that one." His computer had went onto a screensaver which showed multiple pic's and the such of this man and his sexual escapades. What a pig he was.. SayuriAkagi: -Tomoko listened her soft full lip smirking as she stood upright once more motioning her soft slender legs one in front of the other with ease to move in front of him lowering herself in front of him with one agile move. She knew he was going to try her in a fashion and in truth was ready for it watching him with her head still lowered like a good little girl which was far from the truth the whole time her exotic blue-purplish hues had been taking in the scene observing all the things what were around her even the computer that was on his desk which was her key objective at the moment, placing what some might call a bag of tricks on the desk Tomoko reaches in to retrive what appears to be a small compact but in truth was a bomb that would make those in the sector in old new york jealous. Lowering her right hand to her side she watched as Purple blind folded himself before placing it underneath the chair where he sat then pressing the timer which was set to go off at a voice command given her before removing the drive from her ample bosom with her other allowing her fingers to inch towards the tower that was nearby and slipping it in knowing that it would do the rest if the comp was lock and load the files from there.- “Indeed Master Purple is sight to be hold and Sakura is honored.” –she cooed trailing her long painted nails over his flaccid cock knowing this would cause it to stir like no other as she dug deep into the dark purple crown that lay at its tip- Thunrian: Purple sat there in delight over the sensation brought to him by her nimble nails grazing over the tender flesh of his length. It'd throb with anticipation the moment its throbbing flesh felt her touch it. " Jusst.. like that... Come on now, dont tease come on down here and take a good suck outta mr.purples cock huh..." He said biting down on his bottom lip. He kept his eyes closed under the blind fold as he shuffled a bit in his seat to get himself comfy. Meanwhile Keyth had been sitting at his desk in his office. His computer hooked up to a server that the moment she uploaded the flash the download would commense. At some point during Tomoko's ignitation into the clan, Keyth had nanites placed inside of her to give off an everlasting level of communcation towards to the two via brain wave lengths. It was basic nanomachine technology. " Alright your in.." She'd hear a voice in her head that no one else could hear. It'd be Keyth's proud and booming voice as he began to instruct her on further. He placed his right midde and pointer finger together and lightly tapped his ear, pressing down on it as if pressing into an ear piece as he began to speak. " This guys a weasel. Once you get the flashdrive in there, my systems well begin the swipping of his comptuers memory and relapping it back over to my way. Your doing good so far but i'm going to need you to make a bit of haste. I dont know how long his secruicty systems will reboot on that computer of his. The moment it does it'll alarm him and he'll know you had something to do with it... Becareful..." Keyth said moving a checker piece on the desk infront of him. Playing chess with himself. Talking to himself now he'd smirk leaning back in his seat. " Almost there now..." SayuriAkagi: -She carefully inserts the drive into the computer keeping quiet as Keyth’s voice moves through the cerebral cortexes of her mind fluidly as she continues ‘please’ Purple being sure to latch the drive into the main frame before mentally replying back. “That’s an understatement Tasanagi-san.” Her eyes would roll moving for the bag which sat near on the floor. “Trying boss but this sleazy ball isn’t helping the matters atm.” Then going for a device that was set bring something more online, a trick she learned in her first days of being in Show’s den that would make Purple believe that she was actually giving him the blow job of the century when in fact she was never there at all. “Oh and Tasanagi-san tell Claymore arigato for me.” She would grin pressing a simple button with her free hand as a beam would move over her form cloning her from head to toe briefly before computing quietly with itself for moment before pulling out the most realistic clone she had ever laid eyes on that looked at her eye to eye before moving over and letting it take over the work. The clone parted its lips with ease curling its tongue around the fat twitching plum of his dick licking at it slowly and yet erotically inching it further between its lips as Tomoko herself eased away slowly with her bag in hand to watch the download secretly pleading for it to hurry up while her copy continued to moan against his meat twirling it around between her tongue and palette (roof of her mouth) inching it deeper into the back of its throat while playfully pulling back and slapping it against its tongue. “Alright, I’m in.” Tomoko relays back mentally hearing the drive immediately click and go online.- Thunrian: Keyth leaned back, looking at the computer as the download rushed onto his screen. He began to tap in some keys and then it began to download at a rapid speed before long the comptuer would speak back at Keyth. " Download complete." Keyth smirked and then sent the frying virus back into the flash drive. Burning through purples comptuer mainstream as it silently went black and shut off. " Alright... now get out of there." Keyth said standing up and looking out of his window. " A guy with blonde hair will be waiting for you outside in a black hover car 12xZero. One of the new ones. His names Xiao Lee. More than likely saw em in a few minutes. If not then oh well. No time to fan girl out. Move it Asukura.." Keyth said ending the communication between the two. Meanwhile, Purple had been in heaven, his hands laid down on the sides of his chair as he sat there with his head tilted back and drool slipping from the corner of his mouth. " Ahhhh... yeahhh... just.. like... that..." He said twitching under her grasp. Her warm lips enveloping his coat in a thick and warm embracing coat of 'saliva' throughout the process. His cum already getting ready to build up, meaning Tomoko had about 30 seconds to leave the area before Purple blew his top and came. SayuriAkagi: -Tomoko heard Keyth’s words as clear as a bell before she blew a quick kiss to her carbon copy making a bolt for the door making sure to tear a few pieces of her fit off of her gorgeous body to make it look like she was another rejectee with her face down pretending to sob a massive set of tears while using her memory of the way she came to get the fuck out of dodge while making sure that she didn’t alert anyone or bump into anyone one her way out. Behind her she could hear the bouncers talking too surprised that she, “golden lips” didn’t make the cut in Purple’s lair. Still bustling through the busy paths she reaches her arm out as she sees the door in sight shoving it quickly open then bolting through the alley way to retrieve her choker from its secure spot while in her ears she could still hear Purple’s close to blowing what would be his last load ever just as she spied the black hover car Keyth spoke of. Though in 4 inch heels Tomoko ran with the grace of a wild cat, her long raven tresses flying wildly through the night air about her beautiful face towards the car triggering the door to unlock as she dove into the backseat screaming wildly, “Xiao drive!!” before tapping her ear allowing a holographic mic to descend down to her ear and computerized voice to enter her ear stating, “What’s the password?”. She waited for the timing to be just right as she could hear back in the club that Purple was about to cum before saying. “SHOW’S OVER!” Instantly the short fuse bomb would detonate quickly blowing everything near it or around it to complete and utter pieces, casting an endless array of debris and bodies where every they may for miles around the arena. Turning around in the back of the care the dark haired beautiful would smile viciously looking out the backseat window as she began to laugh. “I hope it was as good for you as it was for me baby.” Thunrian: Xiao looked at the female as she made her way into the car and he smirked. "Alrighty, off we go then." He said hitting the hover portion of the car and it started to take flight. As it flew into the air, a loud boom could have been heard as the purple door had been blown off its hinges, sending the gaurds into the wall along with the door itself caught in a firey blaze. Purple had been assassinated. About 45 minutes later and Xiao would have delivered Tomoko back to Keyths office who would have been waiting for the ending results. He watched the smoke fume from the place where Purples place had been and he smirked as he turned at the door to more than likely see Tomoko making her way in. He pulled out two rolls of money. Each thick roll containing about 10,000 tanz each he turned to look at her dead in the eye before he slid his right hand into his pocket, a cigar in his mouth before he finally began to speak through the drags and puffs. " Good job. Take the next few days off. Your gonna need to. There's a bouns for todays pay...dont leave your house unless you have to. With that little tactic you just pulled you need to lay low for awhile. Claymore's already at your place he'll play protection untill some of my boys go there to stake out your place and watch it untill this blow's over. Good work Tomoko..." Keyth said putting both hands behind his back again as he stared out of the window. " Your dismissed..." SayuriAkagi: -Tomoko enters the office dressed in her usually form fitting suit, her blouse almost transparent to the eyes moving past her other 'co-workers' shes keeps a sweet smile on her face of the view she continues to relive her consquest over one of her first sexual encounters at her former master's home. With Xiao following her every stride Tomoko moves pass her own desk securing the choker back around her neck as it being gone make her feel incrediably self-conscious the light of the room catching the pendant of a sakure bloom with ease before entering keyth's office once again bowing at the waist first then standing upright hearing him speak about the entire matter without hestition. Tomoko watched as Keyth extracted two very large rolls of money passing them to her causing her eyes to widen almost in disbelief at him but she was learning not question her bosses more and more with each passing day so accepted them without so much as a word before being told what else she needed to do now that Purple had been erracticated. "Hai Tasangi-san, Btw I extend my congrats to you and Michiko-san." she tells him not giving him one clue as to how she knew about the pregnancy or the birth of his son while walking out of the office to head home for the day- Category:Ark 13